Alone in the Darkness
by NightDragon8
Summary: A peculiar young woman struggles to make a decent living in the city of Gotham.But how can one hope to make a decent living when you are one of the best thieves in the city? And what happens when she has an encounter with the Agent of Chaos? Joker/oc
1. Chapter 1

Alone in the Darkness- Ch. 1

The moon hung high above the city of Gotham, spreading ominous shadows across its' tall buildings. Many shadows of the night slithered along the dark alleyways, tempting those to venture near.

Among the darkness, a slim figure could be seen strolling along the sidewalk. It was distinctly female judging by the curves along their body. The young woman, appearing no older than 21, walked at a calm pace to her apartment with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her long black coat. She was an attractive girl, yet different. Her long hair rested just passed her shoulders and was as white as snow. Yes her hair was pure white. Many people claimed that she dyed it, but they are wrong. She was actually born with white hair. It was rare too, because although her hair is white, her eyes gleamed with a dark forest green color. As strange as her coloring was, it gave her a unique beauty.

Her skin was almost as pale as her hair, giving her an ethereal look in the moonlight. She was currently dressed in a simple pair of dark blue jeans, a thin black v-neck shirt, and her favorite black coat which went down just past her hips. Simple as the outfit was, it kept her warm and it fitted to her curvaceous figure nicely.

This young and unique woman was named Kiera.

Kiera sighed in content as she walked around. She would often take walks to the small park near her apartment at night. It was relaxing and it often helped clear her mind of her troubles. Her face scrunched up in irritation just thinking about work tomorrow. She waited tables at a very fancy French restaurant downtown. Her boss was a horrible wench who constantly gave her grief. It definitely was not her ideal job, but it helped pay the rent.

She snorted and pulled her collar up to shield her neck from the cold breeze. Her friends would think her insane for walking her alone at night. Kiera was not stupid. She was well aware that the scum of Gotham wandered around at night looking for victims. Kiera may not look it, but she could hold her own in a fight. When she was little, she would train with her uncle who was a master in Martial Arts.

She also tended to keep her switchblade on her at all times. It gave her a sense of security and she rarely left home without it. She had an apartment, a job…..she lived a completely normal life……except for one little detail….

…..she was also a thief during the night hours. Kiera had not ever intended to become a thief. After she was orphaned, she didn't have much choice. Her mother had died when she was only 6. She did not know much of her father aside from the fact that he was a vile womanizer. After her mother died her Uncle had taken her in. He raised her as though she were his own daughter. He had trained her in the form of Martial Arts and loved her deeply. Sadly, he had been killed in a bank robbery when she was about 12.

For years her anger towards criminals grew until it nearly consumed her. She focused her mind on her mother's kind face and her uncle's wise words. She had no other family members that she knew of. So she had lived on the streets for years. She began stealing at the age of 12. She was by no means an amateur thief. Over the years her 'skill' grew. She could now sneak into just about anywhere and with the stealth of a shadow, take what she desired.

As she got older, she was able to acquire a job or two. She did her best to make an honorable living my working. However, she always felt the urge to steal something. It had given her a rush of adrenaline for years. She was making no attempts at thievery tonight though. No, tonight she just wanted to relax and cast her problems into a river and watch them float away into an abyss.

With a contented expression, she turned on her heel and headed to her home. Her long white hair swished across her shoulders as she walked off into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud buzzing of an alarm clock filled Kiera's sensitive ears. She groaned and knocked it off her small side table. From underneath her pillow, she heard it fall to the floor with a hard _thump._ It stopped making noise immediately.

_Great now I will have to get a new one. I hate those damn things. _She thought as she reluctantly got out of bed and stretched. Kiera slowly stood up and moved her wild snowy hair from her eyes. She did NOT want to work today in that hell hole.

She grumbled as she slipped on her uniform. She pulled up her black dress pants, and some ankle high black boots. Just as she took her t-shirt off, she heard her phone ring. She jumped across to her bed and snatched up the phone, hoping to God it wasn't her boss. She really didn't need her bitching this early in the morning.

Looking at the caller id, she sighed in relief. It was only her best friend, Taylor. She flipped her phone open and answered.

"Hey Taylor. What's up?"

"Kiera! Why does it feel like we haven't talked in ages? I miss you girl!" A hyper and excited voice echoed.

Kiera sighed but grinned at her preppy friend's voice. "I know I have just been busy with work. You know how that she-devil can be." She said referring to her 'lovely' boss.

Taylor laughed through the phone. "Ah I know I know. But seriously we need to have some girl time! I was thinking we could go to this bar downtown. It's a club that my friend works at. He said her could get us free drinks!"

Kiera rolled her eyes, even though her friend couldn't see. She knew Taylor would want to go somewhere with alcohol….and men. She loved her friend but Taylor was just a bit boy crazy. She was no whore though.

"I don't know Taylor…"

"Oh come on! What else do you have to do tonight? You get off your shift around 7 right? Let's go please!!!" Kiera could imagine Taylor giving her those annoyingly cute puppy dog eyes. She hated the fact that it actually worked too!

"Ok ok, I'll go. But NO trying to hook me up with some random guy like last time got it!?" The last time they went out for 'girl time' Taylor kept trying to pair her up with some guy that could not keep his hands to himself. Kiera HATED arrogant flirts.

"Promise! I was just trying to help. You had to admit he was a cute guy."

"Yeah with a mental capacity of a gorilla." Kiera joked. Taylor laughed.

"Good point. So I will come by your work around 7 ok? We can go back to your place and get ready there."

"That sounds good. See you then Tay." Kiera said, using her nickname.

"See ya then Ki!" Taylor chirped using Kiera's own nickname.

Kiera gave a smile as she sat her phone down. Her friend was so different from her, and yet they were closer than sisters. Taylor's mother had been close friends with her uncle. So you could say they were 'playmates' as kids. They grew up together for a long time.

Taylor wasn't aware that Kiera stole though. Sometimes she considered telling her, but she just wanted to keep that to herself. Kiera didn't want Taylor to think of her as some kind of criminal. After all, Kiera never killed or really hurt anyone when she stole.

Kiera sighed and rummaged through her closet to find a suitable blouse for work. She pulled out a thin black button up dress shirt. After slipping it on, she grabbed her necklace off her dresser and slipped it on. She fingered it a moment.

It was her favorite piece of jewelry she owned. It had been her mother's. It was a long golden chain, and at the end rested a pendant. One half was shaped like the sun while the other half was shaped like a crescent moon. The sun side was bright gold and looked freshly polished. The moon side was darker and appeared jaded. There were intricate designs within it of swirls that were outlined in gold and silver.

She remembered her mother giving it to her not long before she had died from a sickness that plagued her for weeks. It was her most treasured possession and she wore it almost always.

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was ten till eight. She had to be at work in 20 minutes. Applying a bit of makeup, she hurried to finish and brushed through her white hair. Brushing her teeth, she snatched her purse and rushed out the door.

Kiera walked into her work and wrapped her apron on, quickly tying it in the back. Just as she finished, her boss, Lisa walked in.

"There you are! Your lucky you weren't late today otherwise I would have docked your pay!" Lisa snapped.

Lisa was a plump woman of average height. She had long brown hair which she normally kept up in a tight bun. She had a pale face with wrinkles formed from age around her cold blue eyes.

Kiera sighed. "Yes Lisa I know. I had to walk today because I couldn't get a taxi…"

Lisa cut her off. "I don't care about your excuses. You just barely made it on time. Cut it this close again and I will dock your next pay. Now hurry up! You have tables waiting!"

"Yes ma'am." Kiera mumbled through clenched teeth as politely as she could.

Kiera rolled her eyes as her plump she-devil of a boss stormed off. _Oh yeah today was going to be great…NOT!_

_One more table….one more table…one more table_ Kiera was chanting happily in her mind. Just one more table to wait and she would be free for the night!

Imagine the look of shock on her face when she realized her last table for the night was none other than Bruce Wayne…..millionaire playboy Bruce Wayne!!

Walking up to his table, she noted the scantily dressed woman across from him._ of course…Mr. Ladies man has to bring some slut along with him._

"Hi sir are you ready to order yet?" She asked politely. Kiera couldn't help but inwardly admire the charming smile her sent her way as he replied in a deep and smooth voice.

"Yes thanks. We're both having the grilled salmon with Caesar salad, and a bottle of your finest wine." She jotted down their order quickly with a grin, noting the woman sending her a jealous glare_. _

Kiera inwardly smirked. _Don't worry your pathetic little bleach blonde head. I have no interest in your little playboy._

Although even Kiera had to admit, he was a very attractive man, and he seemed nice enough. The television did not do his looks justice. His sculpted smooth face was framed by slicked back raven hair. Underneath his suit she could imagine him to be well defined. His eyes were an icy blue, but reflected kindness and mystery.

Kiera smiled at them and nodded her head. "I will have your order out as soon as possible."

After they had their fill, Mr. Wayne paid the check. As Kiera went to pick it up, she noticed an extra 100. She narrowed her eyes. _Must have slipped it in by accident._

She looked in Bruce's direction, and noticed he seemed to read her mind. He sent her a charming grin and said. "That 100 was not accidental. That's your tip."

Her eyes widened a fraction. _Is he serious?! I know he is very rich but damn!_

"My tip?" She didn't know what else to say.

He chuckled. "You were an excellent waitress tonight, and I thought you might like this generous tip. Please accept it. You earned it miss."

Kiera grinned. "So should I feel special or do you give this kind of tip to all the people who wait you at restaurants?"

Bruce shrugged. "I suppose you should feel special. It's not everyday you have such an expert waitress." He sent her a small wink. _It was a good thing that woman he came with went to the restroom…_she thought.

"Well thank you Mr. Wayne. I hope you have a good night."

As she turned to leave to check out for the night, she heard his sultry voice call out to her.

"Could I be so bold as to get your name?"

She turned her head and gave him a long glance. Finally she spoke in soft tone. "It's Kiera."


	3. Chapter 3

Well this is the third chapter in my Dark Night you to those who have reviewed so far! For those of you who are curious, YES I know the Joker has not made an appearance...yet. Dont worry he will! I was considering having him in this chapter, but I wanted to build on the characters a little bit before I bring in Joker. I may also put in Scarecrow or Harvey/Two-face. I havent decided yet. Also I decided that I will hold a little voting for you all. It's still early in our story, but im curious as to who you want Kiera to have a relationship with. I have already considered Bruce and Joker. Let me know in your reviews who you would like her to be with! Here are a few choices...

Bruce Wayne/Batman

Joker

Harvey Dent/Two-face

Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane

_**Alone in the Darkness-Ch 3**_

_I cant believe Bruce Wayne just flirted with me and gave me a 100 dollar tip! Well….the first one I can believe…..but the tip really made my day!_ Kiera's thoughts clouded her mind as she clocked out for the night. She threw on her black leather coat and walked outside to wait for Taylor.

_I hope she remembered to meet at 7._ Kiera pulled her collar up as a sudden cool wind hit her. She still couldn't believe she had met the oh so famous Bruce Wayne. She was never one for the rich and famous. She usually saw them as pompous and snooty.

However, Mr. Wayne seemed….different. Yes she still saw him as arrogant and flirtatious. And yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit drawn to him. _Must be the attitude or something._ She mused silently with a smirk.

A screech of brakes made her head shoot up. She saw Taylor pull up in her silver Toyota. Kiera waved her over.

She hopped into the car just in time to be caught in an sideways glomp by her friend. It was a little awkward because she had to lean over in an uncomfortable position. Nevertheless, she patted her friends back with a grin.

"Nice to see you too Tay." Taylor smiled and returned to her place at the wheel.

"So girl, are you ready to party tonight?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to pull you out of trouble as usual." Kiera joked with a small smirk.

Taylor laughed as she drove them to Kiera's apartment. "Oh very funny Ki. I don't get into trouble that often."

"Yeah more you than me…and that's saying something!" Kiera was partially referring to her nightly….activities. After all…a thief's work is never done.

They pulled in to park and walked up to Kiera's room. Once inside, they shed their coats and Kiera walked into her room. Kiera opened her closet door to search for something more suitable to wear at the bar.

Taylor flopped herself on her bed and sighed. "So how was work hun?"

Kiera shrugged, still looking through her minimal selection of clothes. "Oh you know it's always the same. I show up, Lisa threatens me, I have a few rude customers…..the usual. Oh and I did wait Bruce Wayne…"

Taylor gasped and went so wide-eyed she could have looked like an alien. "The Bruce Wayne?! Are you serious? No way your freaking kidding me! How lucky are you!? He is amazingly hot!"

Kiera rolled her eyes. "Taylor, is looks the only thing you care about in a man?"

Taylor shook her head and calmed down. "Oh no of course not. It's just, you have to admit he is a looker!"

Kiera shrugged but agreed. "Yeah I will admit that he is good looking. He wasn't quite as pompous as I thought he would be. He is such a flirtatious twit though."

Taylor gave a wide grin that was too mischievous in Kiera's opinion. "He flirted with you didn't he? You like him!"

Kiera could have fallen back in surprise. "What! Don't be crazy! I do NOT like him. I don't even know him. Your delusional Tay."

Taylor shrugged and smiled. "Whatever you say girl." Kiera snorted and finally found something to wear. "What do you think of this?" She held out her outfit for Taylor to see.

Kiera laid out a navy blue sleeveless top. It had a low V-neck, but was not so low it would be considered sluttish. There were intricate designs of swirls and abstract lines along the bottom right of the shirt colored silver. She also picked out a pair of long, black jeans. It was not freezing out, but the nights had been getting too cold for skirts and shorts. Skirts weren't really her thing anyway. A pair of slick, black heeled boots completed the outfit.

"Oh I like it! I really love that shirt too. You look amazing in dark colors. Must be because it contrasts so well with your complexion and white hair." Taylor complimented.

Kiera gave a small smile. "Thanks Tay. I know I can always go to you for fashion advice." She said with a chuckle.

As she finished getting dressed and pulled on her boots, she took notice of what her friend decided to wear.

Taylor was a slim and well built girl. She had shoulder length dark brown hair that rested in loose, smooth waves. Her skin was pale, not near as pale as Kiera's, but a light, pinkish color. Her hair framed her lovely oval-shaped face. Her eyes were covered with a light brown shadow, which really brought out her stunning sapphire eyes. All in all, she was a beautiful girl.

Her outfit consisted of a pair of dark brown jeans, and a light pink blouse which had small, thin sleeves. It was also low cut like Kiera's, but a bit more so to show off her bountiful chest. She wore a thick black and silver choker around her neck.

_That reminds me_ Kiera thought as she straightened her gold necklace from outside her shirt. Kiera sat down to apply a bit of makeup. She never wore much makeup, just enough to cover up what needed to be covered. She never needed much. Her pale skin stayed smooth and blemish free most of the time. With a dab of powder, and a few light shades of brown eye shadow, she felt like that was enough. Her dark green eyes shown with such a gleam that they didn't need much makeup.

She brushed through her smooth white mane and left it down as always. "Ok well I'm ready I guess."

Taylor jumped up and grinned. "You look awesome! This is going to be so fun!!"

Kiera smirked lightly. "It will be. Now lets head out!"

The two grabbed their coats and rushed out the door.

The club was packed! It was literally shoulder to shoulder in there._ I hate freaking crowds._ Kiera thought as she and Taylor weaved through the mass of people.

With much pushing and being pushed, the two made it to their destination…the bar. Kiera sat down feeling relieved. Being in such a crowded place got on her nerves. She prefer more secluded areas.

"Anything to drink for you ladies?" the deep voice of Taylor's friend….aka the bartender asked.

"Her John, two strawberry martinis for now." Taylor chirped. John was a tall, muscular man with tan skin and curly blonde surfer locks. He had piercing brown eyes and a brilliant white smile that could make most girls faint. All in all…he was every girl's dream man. Kiera scoffed internally at that thought.

"Hey there Kiera. Haven't seen you around lately. How have ya been dear?" Kiera looked up in John's direction seeing his warm smile. He really was a sweet guy though. He was polite and always treated people right.

Kiera smiled as he handed her and Taylor their drinks. "Things have been like a roller coaster John, but they are running normally. How are you?"

John shrugged with a playful grin. "Oh you know me dear. Things have been busy. Taylor has been keeping things here running though. She comes here more often than me. And I work here!" They all laughed. "Oh and by the way, drinks are on the house for my two favorite ladies." He leaned in with a wink.

Kiera smirked while Taylor giggled. "Well that's why we came John!"

As they purchased a few more drinks, Kiera and Taylor talked about random things. However, Kiera's mind drifted as she observed the people in the bar. Half of them were already wasted and dancing….if you could call it dancing. It was more like sex with your clothes on. Men and women grinded against each other along the dance floor. Sweat covered their clothed bodies as they divulged in the sensations of their 'dance.'

Kiera noticed that Taylor was very buzzed, if not drunk now. Kiera herself felt a strong buzz, but she was alert enough to stay sane. John was on break, so he offered to dance with Taylor….mostly so she would not get herself into any trouble. As he lead her swaying friend onto the floor, Kiera sat back and sipped her drink.

"Well I didn't expect to meet you so soon Would you car for a dance?"

Kiera's ears perked up as she turned her head at the deep, manly voice. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she saw…..


	4. Chapter 4

**First chapter with the Joker! I hope I did his character justice here…well I will let you decide. Hopefully Ch 5 will be up by the weekend! Enjoy!**

**Ch 4 Alone in the Darkness**

Kiera's snowy white eyebrows raised in mild surprise at the man standing before her.

Bruce Wayne stood there dressed in fitting dark blue jeans, and a silk black button up shirt. The first few buttons were undone to show off his sculpted chest and his strong neck. His midnight colored hair was slicked back as usual, letting his piercing eyes stand out.

She noticed his hand held toward her politely and a sly grin on his face. "Would you care to dance?"

Most girls would either faint at this point, or jump into his arms faster than a fox after its meal. However, Kiera wasn't most girls.

"I didn't expect you to come to a lower class bar like this." It wasn't said in a rude manner. She was simply stating her thoughts.

Bruce seemed amused if anything. "Well you know I don't always spend my time at big balls and fancy restaurants. I enjoy coming to places like this. It gives me a night off and allows me to socialize. I'm certain a young woman as beautiful as you didn't come here by yourself?"

Kiera had to admit it. He was a smooth talker, but so was she. She barely held in a blush at his last statement. She didn't embarrass easy.

Kiera shrugged. "I may have come with someone. Why are you interested?"

Bruce chuckled. "Well I just wanted to make sure it wasn't another man. I wouldn't want to be chased down by an jealous boyfriend." He joked.

A smirk lit Kiera's face. "I don't have a boyfriend Mr. Wayne. However I can assure you that I don't need a man to protect me. I am quite capable of handling myself."

Bruce smiled lightly in understanding. "I would certainly believe it too. Since neither of us have anything to do at this moment, why don't we have a drink? I will buy."

_I probably shouldn't drink too much more. I don't want to get wasted at this bar. But I guess one more drink wont kill me._ "Alright, one drink it is then."

The two sat down and Bruce ordered a couple of drinks.

Bruce admired this young woman as they drank in a silent comfort. He had never met a woman like her before. Her long white hair was incredibly unique and somewhat….exotic. It fell just passed her rounded shoulders, as though the moonlight was pouring across her body. Her vivid dark green eyes were filled with a fire that he found entrancing. Her personality was so….like her….strange, but incredible. She was fiery and stubborn thing from what he had seen. But she also held this air of mystery. He longed to know more.

After a few drinks, courteous of Bruce, Kiera felt much looser than when she walked in. She didn't believe she was drunk, but she was definitely on the border line. _Real smart, getting drunk in a bar with a guy you hardly know. Where the hell did my common sense go?!_ Kiera didn't think Bruce would be the type of man to take advantage of a girl, but still…

Bruce could see the familiar glazed look in Kiera's eyes, so he knew she had enough for the night. To get her away from the bar, he stood and offered his hand.

"You still owe me that dance Kiera." He sent her a warm smile.

Kiera glanced up at him and shrugged, taking his hand a bit hesitantly. _What could one dance hurt._

The current song playing was a somewhat slower tempo. Bruce wrapped his hands around her hips while she placed hers on his shoulders. Together they moved to the music. In her daze, Kiera leaned in a bit closer and lightly inhaled his scent. He smelled of spices and a hint of sweat. She could get lost in that smell.

Bruce sighed, feeling strangely content amongst the loud music. He couldn't help but note how nicely her body fit into his, like two halves of a whole. He hadn't felt this way about anyone except Rachael…and she was with Harvey, Gotham's white knight.

Kiera's thoughts wandered as she and Bruce swayed around on the dance floor._ For a pompous, flirtatious, rich playboy…he really doesn't seem too bad._ Kiera mentally laughed. _Not like my opinion changes much though._

After a while, the two broke away from each other. Kiera glanced up as he grinned down at her.

"See? One dance didn't kill you."

Kiera feigned hurt. "Are you sure. I think I feel my soul being sucked out of my body as we speak." She smirked. The two laughed and walked over to the bar, Kiera still a bit buzzed.

Just as they reached the bar area, Kiera was glomped from the side. She didn't have to spare a glance to know who it was.

"Where have you been Taylor?" Kiera mumbled wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.

Taylor giggled and ruffled her friend's white hair, making it even messier. It was obvious that she was drunk. _She is definitely not driving herself home._ Kiera promised.

"John and me were dancing! It was great!"

"Yeah except you kept stepping on my fee." John said from behind Kiers in an amused voice.

It was then that the two newcomers noticed Bruce's presence. John smiled and outstretched his hand.

"Hey there. Bruce Wayne right? Great to meet you. The names John." Bruce shook his hand, a small smile curved on his porcelain lips.

"Nice to meet you too John."

A large gasp turned everyone's attention to Taylor. Kiera rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming and mentally prepared for the loud shriek only her best friend could produce.

"Oh my God! Bruce Wayne! Who imagined we would meet you here! It is awesome to be able to meet you!" She said all of this very fast and slurred slightly on account of her drunken state.

Kiera tugged on her arm to keep her from tackling Bruce…._She would do it too, and then someone in this place is going to scream 'rape.' _

"Bruce this is my friend Taylor….she just had a bit too much to drink." She decided to whisper that last part.

Bruce smiled in understanding and amusement. "Well it's very nice to meet you as well Taylor. It's always a pleasure to meet a couple of ladies as lovely as you." Kiera had to resist rolling her eyes, while Taylor looked as though she could faint from the compliment.

Bruce suddenly cleared his throat. "Well I should probably get going. Will you be alright to get home by yourselves?" He asked the two young women. Kiera nodded, although she knew her friend could _not _drive in her state, and she was still buzzed.

John came to her rescue. "I got off my shift here a bit ago. I will take them home."

Bruce nodded and turned to Kiera. "I really enjoyed our dance. Have a good night Kiera."

He leaned in before she could realize and pecked her cheek. Her eyes widened a fraction and she nodded. "You too." He smiled and headed out.

Taylor grinned a large smile. "Wow score one for you Ki!"

Kiera shoved her shoulder lightly. "Shut up Tay."

"Why don't you guys go ahead and head out? I'm going to walk home."

John frowned. "Are you sure? It's gotten late and it's not safe out in this part of town. Let me drive you home too. It's really no problem."

Kiera grinned and patted his shoulder. "No really I will be ok. My apartment is literally down the road. And I have my phone on me, so you know you can reach me easily."

John was still unsure. "I don't know Kiera.."

She sent him a reassuring grin, something she didn't normally do. "I'll be ok. Take Taylor home."

Taylor spoke up. "Are you sure Ki?" She asked concerned. She knew her friend could take care of herself, but she still worried about her.

"I'll be good. I'll see you both tomorrow!" She left before they could make anymore protests.

The truth was, she had some business to take care of tonight….meaning she wanted to steal. It helped clear her mind, and it gave her a thrill of excitement. Kiera tugged her leather jacket to her body and sprinted down the dark street as silent as a snake in the grass.

The shadows enveloped her body as she stalked down an alleyway as a shortcut to a nearby bank. It was not just any bank either. It was the mob bank. She was well aware of this, which was partially her reason for going there. The mob disgusted her. Sure she was a master thief, but they were pathetically arrogant. They thought they were the greatest criminals ever. Maroni and his cronies…._idiots the whole lot of them. _Kiera thought as she made her way through the alley.

A sudden movement up ahead caught her ears and she dwelled in the darkness, moving closer slowly.

Her curiosity always did tend to get the best of her. Moving closer, she noticed a group of men huddled around a figure. She noted they all wore….._clown masks? Of course….of all the freaking people, I run into the Joker's pathetic guinea pigs._ Kiera thought with gritted teeth. She knew of the Joker well. She had heard enough about his sick antics on the news.

_What a freak._ Although she didn't spot him among the group, she new he wouldn't be far. After all, the leader of a pack always keeps his men in check.

Using her swift agility as a thief, she climbed up onto an old rusted ladder on the brick wall for a better look. She noticed the figure huddled on the ground was a young man, Kiera guessed about 18. He was beat pretty roughly and dressed in filthy clothes.

Suddenly a laugh was heard, a horrid, demonic cackle that filled the alley with a feeling of dread and uneasiness. Kiera knew it had to be him. She turned her head and observed him from her spot in the darkness.

He was a tall figure and was clothed in a purple trench coat and pants. A green vest covered his chest with a blue shirt underneath. His dark blonde hair was greasy and curly with faded green in it. His face drew the most attention. The white face of a devil gleamed in the shadows as two black painted eyes glared ahead. His painted blood red smile was stretched horribly by the scars on each side of his face. All in all, he was a sight of fear.

Kiera was not that intimidated though. She knew of his crimes, but she was not scared so easily.

The Joker pranced over to his men, a twisted grin on his features. "Well boyyys, what do we have here? I see you found our….unwilling accomplice" He chuckled.

The young man on the floor stood up on shaky legs. "P-please. You said me and my family would be free. I helped with your last job. You said you would leave my family alone!"

"Ah ah ah Sammy boy. I said I wouldn't kill them. I never said you would stop working for me." Joker stated in deep voice. "I'm a man of my word after all. And you repay me by running off? We just cant have that-a." He walked up to this 'sammy' and towered over him, tilting his head almost childishly.

A soft click was heard and a flash of silver as Joker held a switchblade in his gloved hand.

Sammy whimpered pathetically and tears streamed down his face. "P-please! I'll do anything. I'm sorry! Please don't do this! Don't hurt my family anymore."

"Oh no no no. I already said I wouldn't hurt your family anymore." A sickening gasp escaped Sammy as Joker viscously thrust his knife into his stomach. The boy coughed up blood and his face was that of utter shock and horror.

"I never said I wouldn't hurt _you._" Joker cackled as Sammy fell over dead.

His men seemed to cringe behind their masks, scared shitless. Joker smiled and straightened. "Ah nothing like a good _blood bath_ to get your adrenaline rushing eh boys?"

His men merely nodded and mumbled 'yes boss,' evidently too afraid to say much else.

Kiera snorted in both disgust and amusement. These guys were incompetent…and the Joker was just…insane to put it mildly. _I've wasted enough time as it is._

"Oh and by the way, would you care to come out so we can see you better?"

Kiera's head snapped up as the she heard the Joker speak. His men all seemed confused, but he was looking right at_ her…._or at least in her direction. He couldn't see her exactly, but he knew she was there. _Damn he's good._

Kiera expertly leaped from the ladder and onto the ground in one swift motion. The thief stepped out of her darkness and glared at this Joker.

Joker gave a smirk and laughed. "Well hellooo my dear. I have to admit I wasn't expecting that shadow to be such a looker!" His men all stared at her. From her vivid dark green eyes to her long white hair, she was a vision.

She stayed silent as they moved closer. Joker was only a few feet away. "What's wrong beautiful? Jester got your tongue?" He giggled and she rolled her eyes.

"I have no interest in you or your pigs clown, so I suggest you not waste my time."

Joker cackled and almost had to bend over to clutch his stomach. "Oh you're a feisty one aren't you? I like that. I like it _a lot. _And just what might such a lovely innocent little vixen like you be doing out here all alone hm?_"_

Kiera's teeth ground together as he and his men laughed, his laugh overpowering. She _hated _being thought of as weak or fragile. _Bastard._

"What makes you think I'm innocent? I am just fine on my own."

Joker smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Care to prove it beautiful?"

He suddenly grabbed a random man of his and shoved him towards her. Understanding, the man pulled his mask off and walked toward her smiling nastily.

"Hey there cutie. Let's see how well you do against me." He purred, his retched face scrunched up in a manner that made him strongly resemble a hog.

Kiera smirked and shrugged. "Have it your way."

He lunged at her throwing a punch. Kiera easily sidestepped the clumsy attack and swiftly turned, kicking her leg up into his abdomen. He gasped and fell over in shock. Kiera slammed her boot down on his back and grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully behind his back. He groaned in both shame and pain.

She leaned down. "Let that be a little lesson. Don't fuck with me." She directed that last line toward the Joker.

Joker stared for a moment, then doubled over, laughing so hard she could see tears in his eyes. Once he calmed down he smiled wide and nodded. "Very good beautiful. Just how did a girl like you learn those moves."

Kiera glared, but smirked at him. "That's for me to know. My business is not your concern. You may be the top criminal on the breaking news right now, but I am not so easily intimidated."

With that said, she shoved his henchman into the dirt and ran off faster than any of them could blink. Her body became engulfed by the shadows.

Joker smirked and licked his lips. He _really _likedthis woman. He would have to find her again. She was very interesting. She couldn't be too hard to track down. That white hair wasn't exactly common. He caressed his blood-covered knife and gave a loud cackle.

_Until we meet again….watch your back my little white vixen._


	5. Chapter 5

**Well next chapter is up! Sorry no Joker in this chapter, but don't worry, he will come next chapter! I guess you could say this is a filler or set up for Ch.6, which is already in progress. So I hope you enjoy! Comments are always encouraged!**

Ch.5- Alone in the Darkness

After reaching her apartment, Kiera leaned against her door and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She knew she was going to be a target for the Joker's sick game now. _Why the hell did I have to stay and talk? I could have run but nooo._ Kiera banged her head on the door, wishing she were somewhere else. She was so tired of it all. She was tired of her work, and her life.

_I'm making it sound as though the only good thing I have is my night job. _Kiera thought bitterly. She would be lying if she said thievery wasn't fun. She knew it was wrong, but it was her only real thrill in life. _And now look where its getting you. _With a shake of the head, she opened her door and walked into her bedroom.

Without even bothering to change clothes Kiera fell face first onto her soft bed and relished in the feeling on not having to move. The thoughts of what occurred earlier slipped to the back of her mind as consciousness began to drift away. Before long, the thoughts spiraling through her mind began to drift slowly as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Somewhere within the disgusting underbelly of Gotham, where the parasites dwell in-between the slimy cracks of grime and chaos, a demonic laugh was heard. Its' volume and intensity spilled into the streets accompanied by screams of agony.

As the moon set, a blinding sun rose into the sky, shaded by foamy streams of clouds. Kiera wearily cracked an eye open before turning on her side, away from any sunlight. It was easy to say that she did not rest well. The night had been filled of violent images and spilled blood. Shaking her head and giving a sigh, Kiera was immensely relieved that she did not have to endure work today.

Just the thought of listening to that overbearing bitch, namely her boss, made her head pulse with tension. Sitting up and looking around her apartment, she saw a number of clothes, books, and jewelry. Some items, well most of the items, were stolen. _It's actually pretty amusing considering I can get more stealing then by working in that shithole. _She mused with a smirk.

With nothing better to do, she decided to go walk around the streets of Gotham, maybe to look for a better paying job. Kiera strode over to her bathroom and stripped down, jumping in the shower.

Her jaded eyes closed in pleasure as she relished basking in the hot water. Heavy beads of water pelted her face, running down her neck and cascading over her smooth back in waves. Her white hair lay flat against her back and was plastered to her neck. Lathering her shampoo and scrubbing her scalp, she washed her long hair and let the hot water rinse it clean, nearly moaning in tranquility.

Blindly reaching for the knob, she turned off the water and reached for her towel. Bringing it to her face, she lightly dabbed and stepped out, wrapping it around her moist body.

After digging for something to wear, she began to change clothes. Not really wanting to be all that dressed up but still looking presentable, she felt she found the best outfit. A pair of dark blue jeans fit her curvaceous hips nicely, showing the firm curve of her buttocks. Slipping on a black bra, she picked up a sleeveless black top. A suggestive dip ran down the center ending in a v-shaped curve, covered in lace. The ends of the top were also lined with lace, all black.

The lack of sleeves showed off her feminine yet toned arms. Bending down, she grabbed her favorite pair of boots, which she had stole her first year on her own. The were almost knee high, and fit comfortably under her pants, raising her about 3 inches. Combing out her long damp hair, Kiera flipped her head down and blow dried it until her snowy hair rested over her shoulders in relatively straightened strands, smoothed out and shiny.

Reaching over and snatching her mother's necklace, she slipped it on and grabbed her purse. Feeling she was good to go, Kiera slipped out the door.

Gotham was a city of constant movement. People crowded the streets, coming to and form work, shopping, and eating. Children were kept close to their parents and were heard screaming for one reason or another. Kiera sighed and walked on her own, well aware of the looks she received, mostly because of her hair color. She smirked.

Sure she had thought about dying it or buying a wig when she went out. Yet after each and every one of her midnight shifts, she was never caught. Plus, with her always going at night, her hair color was not very noticeable. She knew it was being risky and a bit too confident, but that was really just her personality. Kiera liked danger, and she enjoyed the risk of being caught in the act. They never catch her, the shadows always offer her an escape.

Reaching one of the malls, she stopped and leaned against the entrance door for a moment. Suddenly a voice caught her attention amongst the crowd, two voices. Turning her head she pointed out two men walking toward an alleyway. Curiosity peaking her interest, Kiera followed through the massive crowd of people, easily blending in even with her ghostly hair color swaying behind her.

Reaching the alley, she crouched behind a dumpster and listened. The two were conversing deep in the alley, she just barely caught the conversation.

"Yeah, last one got shot on the mission…..didn't know what hit him…..Maroni needin' new one…."

A hoarse laugh was heard. "Ya right man…no one was as good as him…..he wants one who can get the job done….last heist was a bust…..needs better…..assassin…..couldn't steal worth shit."

Kiera's ears perked up and she considered what she was hearing. So the mob boss is in need of an assassin and a thief? She narrowed her eyes. True she had killed people in her past, but it was strictly in self defense. Nevertheless with her experience in the martial arts and her thievery skills, maybe she could benefit from this. _This hadn't been the type of job I was looking for, but maybe I should just go and check it out. _

She saw the two walk through a rusted door into one of the buildings that created the alley. She walked down and grabbed the door handle, pulling it open and sneaking inside.

Darkness and a strong smell of smoke mixed with alcohol filled her senses. Grimacing at the scent, she hid behind a pillar and spotted the two men walking into a lit room. She could hear several voices, all male she assumed. Taking a quick look around, Kiera guessed that this old building had been a restaurant or something at one time. She spotted old tables stacked near the walls gathering dust and cob webs.

Shaking her head, she slowly walked toward the room, mentally cursing as she spotted a guard outside the door. Taking heed to make her steps silent, she crept around the other side of the room, out of the guards vision. Seeing the door had closed, she could easily take him out if she caught him by surprise. She would have to make this quick.

Using the shadows as her shield, she nimbly crept closer until she was directly next to him, hidden in the darkness. Arching her arm up and swiftly bringing her hand down like a blade, Kiera struck his nerve that rested in his neck. With a strangled gasp he fell forward. She quickly caught him so his fall wouldn't make much noise, struggling a bit due to his heavy weight.

Carefully laying his body down and managing to drag him just out of the light, she grabbed his gun and took a knife strapped to his hip. Kiera walked over to the door and knocked once, moving back into the shadows.

She smirked as she heard voices conversing from the other side. The door opened slowly as another lackey made himself known. He held his gun out and looked around frantically. His build was much smaller than the last man. Acting swiftly, she reached over and grabbed him by the leg, pulling him to his back and dragging him sharply into the shadows. He yelled and shot blindly. Kiera grabbed the knife and held it to his throat, instantly making him drop the weapon out of fear. He was obviously young and not very experienced.

She kicked the gun away and pulled him up, knife still at his throat. Kiera walked into the room using the man as her shield. A group of men and thugs looked astonished at seeing this little girl handle one of their own. She spotted a well dressed man sitting near the center, eyeing her calmly yet with slight amusement. Kiera guessed this man was the leader, and possibly Maroni. He was relatively attractive and obviously held himself with poise and confidence.

Standing up, Maroni smiled coyly and drawled. "Well to what do we owe the pleasure of having such a lovely woman join our party?"

Kiera took notice of the men leering at her, eyeing her body up and down, a few giving wolf whistles. Narrowing her eyes and holding the blade closer to the man's neck, she spoke in a firm voice.

"I heard that your looking to fill a position."

Maroni raised an eyebrow and smirked. "These are big dogs your playing with sweetheart. The 'position' is for an experienced assassin and thievery."

Kiera stood her ground and held eye contact with him. "I need the money, and you would be surprised at what I can do."

A few chuckles surrounded her and she growled. Maroni eyed her and smiled, curious. "Listen here sweetheart, I admit I was a bit impressed you could get by my first guard, but this isn't a place for chicks who desire a little excitement with a minimal amount of skill to get things done."

Kiera gave him a steely look and stated in a calm but challenging tone, "Then let me prove I can. Hit me with whatever you can."

Maroni raised his eyebrows. He had to admit, he admired this little spitfire's determination and confidence. Maybe she could prove to be useful.

"Alright then, if you want this job, then go into the bar called 'Night watch.' It's just downtown. You will go tonight. There is an old buddy of mine who hangs out there. He owes me some money which I have yet to see. His name is Frank Durn. Take him out. If you can successfully do that, then we will talk baby."

Kiera nodded and said. "Fine, if I take him out, then I get the job. How do I prove that it was done so I am assured the position?"

Maroni smirked. This girl was smart. "Bring me his watch. It's gold and he wears it all the time."

Kiera nodded and walked back toward the door, still holding her hostage.

Before she left, Maroni spoke up. "What's your name sweetheart."

"Kiera." With that she shoved the guy down and disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn that chick was hot, you think she can do it boss?"

Maroni shrugged and leaned back smirking. "If not then it's no skin off my back. She is just another pretty face."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6 Alone in the Darkness….More Kiera and Bruce interaction….and of course more Joker! Enjoy! Don't worry for you clown fans, I plan to have Joker and Kiera action next chapter. ;)**

Walking out of the alley, cautious of her surroundings, Kiera's mind was buzzing of thoughts. _Should I really do this? I know it's wrong but I really need the money. I could make twice as much as any other job….but to kill someone who just owed a mobster some money? _Kiera sighed and crossed her arms leaning against the wall of a clothes store. What was she going to do? _Frank Durn….the name sounds familiar. He is probably another worthless mobster, but what if he is an innocent man caught up with the scourge of Gotham?_

Kiera was thinking so hard she could feel a headache coming on. _Damnit, I just need to relax, maybe if I just go to this bar and get some background information on this guy first…._that sounded reasonable. Kiera moved her body away from the wall and walked down the street, her eyes idly following along the random cracks spread along the sidewalk. A sudden chill ran up her spine, like eyes were following her. It was an old feeling from stealing at night, but it caused her to turn her head sharply behind her. Narrowing her eyes at seeing no one suspicious, she walked on, now very aware of everyone around her. She may seem paranoid, but in Gotham young women were targets every minute.

Shaking her head, Kiera could almost laugh at how ridiculous she must look to people, being so uptight and cautious all the time. A car honk suddenly startled her thoughts and she jerked slightly toward the noise. A very expensive, scratch free black sports car pulled up next to her. Her hand automatically twitched toward the knife she kept on her, until the tinted window rolled down, revealing the charming face of Bruce Wayne.

Kiera immediately relaxed and sighed, for once glad to see him.

Bruce smiled and waved lightly. "Sorry if I startled you, but I couldn't help to drive by and say hello."

Kiera nodded and smirked lightly, easily catching her cool. "Not a worry at all Mr Wayne. I half expected a limo with your face peeking out."

Bruce laughed and grinned. "I have to admit you have a great sense of humor, a bit sarcastic, but charming nonetheless. And please Kiera, call me Bruce."

Kiera grinned a little and tilted her head crossing her arms. "Alright then Bruce, so what can I do for you."

"Well I was on my way to lunch, and it would be much better if I had such a charming guest to accompany me."

Kiera smirked. "Well your not asking me out on a date surely? We havent known each other long. But I suppose if your offering, lunch does not sound too horrible."

Bruce smiled and chuckled. "It can just be a friendly lunch between two people getting to know each other. So are you in or out?"

Kiera thought for a moment._ Well it wont be a date anyway, so why not._ "Alright, let's go." She pulled the handle of the car and slid inside, chancing a small look at the corner of a dark alleyway before closing the door. Bruce drove off down the street, the loud engine buzzing in her ears and her dark thoughts on that strange feeling staying glued to the back of her mind.

The narrows were a vile place scattered with the scum and grim of Gotham. Screams and gunshots were not uncommon to hear at night, or even in the early hours of the day. Within an old, abandoned building hidden in the shadows, many rooms are littered with random boxes, guns, and beer bottles. The sound of men chattering and laughing could be heard. In another part of the building, a dark figure sat in a chair, hunched over a table. His face was covered in shadows, dark greasy curls lightly falling into his face.

A hesitant knock sounded and the figure stated in a deep voice, "Come in-ah."

A tall, burly man with hard features came in, sitting a file in front of the figure.

"This is all the information we could find on that girl boss."

The man hidden in the shadows nodded in approval. "Good boy! Now tell me what you found out about my little vixen hmm."

The lackey nodded, beads of sweat cascading down the back of his neck.

"Yes boss. She works as a waitressLa more. Age 21, lives alone as far as we could tell…."

"As far as you can tell-ah?" The boss interrupted in a low voice. "You didn't even find out where she lives."

The man stuttered slightly. "She knew we were watching her boss, the girl is hard to track, she…"

The man was silenced by a knife shooting through the darkness and embedding itself into his throat. After a series of disturbing gurgling noises, the man fell to the floor dead in a pile of blood.

The figure sighed and stood up to walk over to the dead man, leaning down on his heels to retrieve his knife. The light revealed the greasy, painted face of the Joker, his scarred lips pressed together in an almost curious expression.

He stood to his full height and wiped the man's blood off his knife. "Good help is so hard to find these days…" Mumbling incoherently to himself he walked back to the table, stopping as his eyes caught a video sticking out of the file. Tilting his head to the side, he pulled the video out and placed in into the video player kept in the room. Pressing play, he watched with curiosity.

The tape showed his little vixen walking down the streets, obviously put together over the last few days judging by the time of day and various outfits she wore. A particular outfit showed her in high heeled boots and a very tempting low cut shirt. Joker licked his lips hungrily and smirked. She had such a lovely neck. Pale and elegant.

The images shifted through to something Joker found particularly eye-catching. A car pulls up to her and Bruce Wayne's face shows. Joker raised his eyebrows and humms to himself. _Soooo my little stealthy vixen knows richy-boy Wayne hmmm…..how in-tere-sting! _The tape zoomed in and Joker could easily read their expressions. He smirked as she appeared to be teasing him. She obviously was not easily picked up.

After a few more segments, she stepped into the car and they drove off, but not before Joker could see her suspicious eyes turn directly to the camera. This caused the Joker to erupt into a long fit of hysterics. His eerie laughs filled the entire building, causing his lackeys downstairs to shiver in fright. After calming down into a small random fit of giggles, he smirked wide at the frozen image of the young woman.

_Oh how rich! My little spitfire DID know she was being watched! Ohh the fun I am going to have with you my dear! You ARE MINE! HAHAHAHA!_

"I think its time you and I scheduled a date-ah my dear." Joker said to himself with a wide grin and fell into a state of high-pitched laughter again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 Alone in the Darkness….ok so here is the LONG chapter with the Joker and Kiera second interaction I promised…what will happen you ask? Read and find out! Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you to the people who gave reviews and favs, much love!**

The heat of the sun's rays finally begin to fade as the evening drew closer. Kiera glanced out of the window from the restaurant Bruce brought her to. It was surprisingly modest, and nothing too fancy. A relatively small oriental restaurant with pleasing decorations of Japanese design along the walls. A mighty dragon in a thick black ink was painted beautifully above their heads, mighty leathery wings spread out wide as though offering protection to all who ate here.

As Bruce set down his water, he couldn't help but stare at Kiera. She was just such a fascinating woman, and not only because of her unique appearance. Her attitude was strong, fiery, and mysterious. In some ways Bruce could see a bit of Rachael with how feisty Kiera behaved. His heartstrings pulled at his chest painfully as he thought of Rachael. _Joker._ That was the only word in his mind and it brought a sour expression to his face. He would not allow the Joker to destroy someone else he cares about.

Kiera turned towards him and Bruce automatically wiped the dark look from his face, but not before Kiera noticed.

"Are you alright? You look bothered by something." She stated the last as though she knew it was true.

Bruce nodded and grinned slightly. "Yes I'm alright, a lot on my mind you know."

Kiera nodded and eyed him lightly. "I suppose it's hard not to when you live in this city and there is a man dressed up as a bat who flies around at night."

Bruce raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "It's really remarkable that he hasn't been arrested yet."

"Oh you don't like the Batman?" She eyed him carefully and rested her chin on her hands, elbows against the table.

"Do you?" He countered.

"I asked you first." She smirked playfully.

Bruce chuckled and smirked back. "So you did. Well I think that a man who would dress like that and try to stop crime is a bit nuts don't you think?"

Kiera lifted her head more and lightly tapped her nails on the table. "Oh I don't know. Although he takes such a risk on his own life, I can see that he holds a lot of honor in what he does. He is only doing what Gotham needs. I never believed that he killed those people. It just wouldn't make any sense to me after he worked so hard to save what innocence Gotham retains."

Bruce smiled and nodded lifting his glass to her. "Well then here is to the hope that the Batman fulfills your believes."

Kiera grins and lifts her own glass tapping his gently and nods. They both chuckle and take drinks.

After the meal, which Bruce of course insisted on paying, he drove her back to her apartment. With a shared smile, they said their goodbyes and he sped off into the night. Kiera stood by the door to her building a moment, unable to keep the small grin off of her face. Bruce was turning out to be more than she first expected. _Dear God…don't tell me im starting to get a crush on him…._With a roll of her eyes, Kiera walked inside the building, eyeing the setting sun as she did so. _I guess its about time._

Walking into her room, Kiera looked around, wondering what the hell she was going to wear. _If I'm going to do this job right, then I have to look the part I suppose._ She walked over to her closet and fished through the various articles of clothing. With a slight smirk, she found what she was searching for and held it up, tilting her head slightly.

It was a dress, plain but very lovely. It ended just above the knee, with a slit that ran up near her thigh. The fabric was soft, and pleasing to the touch. The top of it was a sweetheart cut, running fairly low. It was low enough to show a fair amount of her cleavage, but also not so much that she would look like a hooker. It was a form fitting dress and the sleeves were cut off, giving a nice amount of shoulder. It was a velvet black in color, which would contrast well with her long snowy hair. Laying the dress neatly on her bed, she dug through her closet floor and pulled out a pair of black high heels to match. The straps intertwined with each other and held at the back of her ankle.

She quickly undressed and grabbed some lotion, rubbing it along her legs and thighs and then over her shoulders. Kiera pulled up a lacy, black pair of hip huggers. Then she slid on her black bra to match. The lace lined the top and gave a very appealing contrast to her pale skin, and the soft mounds of her breasts. She smiled darkly and slid the dress up her body slowly. Dressing this way made her feel powerful, even though she rarely wore dresses. The dress fit against her body well and gently hugged every curve her body had. Leaning down to strap on her high heels, she stood straight and walked over to her bathroom.

Combing through her soft hair, she heated up her curling iron and begun her makeup. Kiera was not one for heavy makeup that looked pasted on. She preferred a more natural look. She added her usual eyeliner and some purple shades to contrast her bright green eyes, making them brighten even more. Applying a bit of mascara to curl her long eyelashes up, she used her iron to gently curl her side bangs under and the ends of her hair. Tossing her head slightly, her hair was neatly curled at the ends in soft, loose waves. She smirked and walked out, feeling almost ready. She walked to her bedside table and picked up her favorite set of knives, the ones her uncle had given her. They were charming leaf blades, glittering silver and sleek with small tribal designs along the handles. They were made to tear into flesh. She strapped them onto her upper thigh, making sure they were hidden under the dress fabric. Double checking herself and applying some lipstick, she headed out.

The bar was noisy to put it mildly. People crowded every corner, and many females dressed scantily were rubbing their asses against a man's crotch, or flirting shamelessly. Kiera curled her lip in disgust and walked toward what looked like a more private section. There were less people in this area, and she could feel eyes on her the whole way. _Men….always looking to prey on what they believe is mere property._ She growled slightly and shook her head. A sharp glint of gold caught her eye among the sea of people. Looking closer, she saw the source of the light. A very expensive looking wristwatch encircled a man's wrist. Following her eyes up his body, she took in the business suit, and the laid back expression. The man was most likely in his 40s, she imagined. He obviously held himself with pride and above everyone else here. His hair was dark brown and slicked back, with a chiseled face and tan features. Icy blue eyes ran up and down various women as they passed. Kiera knew this had to be the man. Gathering herself up, she slowly strutted towards him.

Walking closer, she saw his eyes shift toward her. A coy smirk lit his lips as he eagerly raked her body with his gaze. Inwardly growling, Kiera easily forced a flirtatious smirks on her face and leaned over, purposely showing him a nice view of her breasts. Leaning close to his ear, she breathed low.

"You must be Frank Durn." She immediately felt his hand on the back of her thigh, wasting no time in getting a feel of her ass.

"That I am sweetheart, and just who might you be?" He smirked and gently squeezed her ass, a drink in his other hand.

Kiera wanted to slap him for his hands, but she had a job to do. She slowly licked the shell of his ear and purred. "My name is unimportant right now, however if I have a drink maybe we can talk even more."

Durn grinned and set his own drink down waving over a bar tender. They immediately stepped over and he said. "My lady friend here would like a drink. My dear what will it be?"

Kiera smiled and merely stated. "A long island."

Durn smirks and shifts so she will sit on his lap, which Kiera allows him to do so. "A woman after my own heart. So do you come here often gorgeous?"

Kiera lays her leg over his lap, allowing the slit of her dress to open slightly and let his hungry eyes roam up her milky thigh.

"No not at all, I though I would try something new, and im glad that I did." Smirking she runs her nail up and down his chest, watching him shiver in pleasure.

Her drink comes and she takes it gratefully, lifting the glass to take a small sip. The alcohol burns as it runs down her throat pleasantly. She can feel his hand running up and down her thigh, feeling her flesh and causing her to shift slightly, knowingly rubbing her firm ass along his member. He smirks and growls slightly setting his drink down.

"You know I have a private room here in the back, why don't we go talk there where it's a bit more private."

Kiera takes another drink and eyes him from the top of her glass smirking. "I would love that, Frank." She purrs out his name sultry. She slides off of his lap and allows him to lead her in the back. Walking through the crowds and reaching a door, he opens it and ushers her inside. She grins and walks into the room, noticing his pants holding a firm bulge.

Her eyebrows raise at the room. It was clean, and fairly descent in size. Sweet aromas filled the room and a large bed sat in the center, deep maroon colors lined the silky sheets. She smirks to herself as she hears the door lock and feels his arms wrap over her hips.

She leans her head back against his shoulder and closes her eyes as his lips start to kiss and suck on her flesh. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. Kiera rubs her ass against his crotch feeling the hardness bulging against his suit. He growls and pulls away turning her around and suddenly pushes her onto his bed. She leans back and eyes him darkly gasping slightly as he pounces onto her body.

He begins to frantically rock against her core, his hardness rubbing her through her dress and causing her to involuntarily become wet. She leans up and runs her tongue along his collar whispering.

"Roll over onto your back and close your eyes Frank."

He obliges and groans laying down with his eyes closed securely. "Damn your one hot bitch."

She narrows her eyes and smirks to herself sliding her dress up and taking her knife out straddling his hips. She rocks back and forth along his clothed member and leans forward.

"Yes I am Frank. And I want to thank you for such a lovely evening."

Frank shifts under her and gropes blindly at her ass and thighs. "It's far from over yet baby."

Kiera takes a small breath and leans forward pressing her hand against his throat running her knife over his pulse. Frank shudders and opens his eyes wide.

"Hey what the hell are you…." She silences him quickly with a stab to his pulse, causing him to jerk and gasp before his body lays still under her. Kiera sighs and wipes her blade off on the sheets, the tint of his blood seeping into his sheets. She quickly slides off of him and eyes the watch for a moment, reaching over and sliding it off of his wrist. Just as she straightens her dress and slides the knife back in its holster, she hears clapping.

Jerking around towards the door, her mouth opens in shock. Standing in the doorway, grinning like a jackal, was the Joker himself. Clothed in his standard long purple trench coat, he smirked at her, letting out a wild cackle.

"Well I hope I wasn't interrupting anything too, uh, important. Soo good to see your beautiful face again my little vixen." He eyes her body up and down licking his lips in that bizarre fashion.

"Hmm and you do look _very_ edible tonight don't you." He grins at her and steps into the room kicking the door shut behind him.

Kiera stood her ground and glared at him evenly. "What do you want, how did you know I was even here. Do you have your damn clowns stalking me everywhere?"

Joker giggles and grins wider. "Oh-ho I think you already knew that one my dear. Now what I would like to know is why you just-uh stabbed old Durn here in the neck-uh."

Kiera crosses her arms and narrows her wild green eyes. "None of your business."

He laughs loudly and suddenly moves faster than she anticipated, slamming her body against the wall and pressing into her. "Ohhh now I wouldn't say that, you see beautiful, if I want to know something, then I make it my business." Smirking he watches her struggle against him, admitting to himself she was fairly strong, but was no match for his strength and height.

Kiera panted slightly at the effort of fighting against him, and suddenly shifted her leg and slammed her knee into his crotch, and then shoving her heel into his shin. The Joker groaned and bent over in pained cackles. Kiera used this opportunity to move around him but not before she found herself face first with the floor. She growled and shook her head slightly.

The Joker had caught her ankle in his grip like a vice and rolled her over straddling her body. He smirked and leaned over her, his trench coat covering her legs as she thrashed wildly.

"Now now, calm down, that wasn't very nice for a lovely lady. Hmm I just loooveee your feisty attitude. We are going to have so much FUN!" He cackles loudly and smirks reaching down to grab her breast squeezing hard.

Kiera widens her eyes and growls kicking her leg up into his back and thrashes even more. "Get off of me you sick bastard! Get off NOW!"

He doesn't, he just smirks and licks his lips eyeing her like a predator. "Hmm no I don't think I will, im quite comfortable-uh." To prove his point the rubs his hips against hers hard, causing her to groan from disgust. He smiles wider.

"However, we are on a time schedule, so im afraid we must cut this ordeal-uh short beautiful. We will talk more when you wake up."

She narrows her eyes and bucks again gasping as she feels a syringe go into her neck, pumping her full of God knows what. She can feel her eyes grow heavy and all she saw before she blacked out was his sadistic smirk and hear that wild cackle. She managed to whisper out "Bastard…" Before she collapsed into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alone in the Darkness **

**Ch.8**

Pain…..that was the first thing Kiera noticed when she came into consciousness. _What the hell happened…the bar…Joker…syringe….ugh perfect._ Shaking her head Kiera lifted up her head, but that was really the only part of her body she could move. Looking down at her body she could see that her legs were tied at the ankles with duck tape. Groaning she tugged at her hands which were bound above her head in the same thick tape at the wrists. She noted an old bedpost where her hands lay. A bed…..she was on a bed._ Dear God if he tried anything…._Kiera looked down again in her panic and sighed in relief seeing her dress still on and felt her underwear in tact. Her heels were gone though.

She eyed the room she was placed in. _Not much to work with._ Kiera thought with a frown. Aside from the bed she laid in, there was a dresser near the opposite side, a small desk with a few newspapers scattered around, and a window which looked to be boarded up.

Loud footsteps halted her observations as they grew closer. With a small start, she heard and saw the door being slammed open loudly. The Joker stood in the doorway with a large grin on his painted face, holding his arms open wide.

"Good morning sunshine! I was hoping you would be awake darling. Did you sleep well hmm?"

Kiera faked a smile and spat sarcastically. "Just lovely im tied up in a bed im not familiar with…after some psycho drugged me. How the fuck do you think I slept?"

Joker laughed out loudly and grinned at her striding closer to the bed. "And here I thought youd have sweet dreams of a handsome clown taking you dancing under the moonlight."

She eyed him strangely and growled. "Your fucking insane, now let me go!"

He suddenly quit laughing and smiled darkly leaping onto her pinning her body into the bed. She tried to stay calm but was sure she failed as he brought out a knife. He gripped her jaw roughly and laid the blade at her neck.

"At at at. Now that foul language is fun now and then, but you do need to watch that pretty little mouth around me beautiful. Id hate to carve those lovely plump lips apart. So I suggest you _behave._" He said the last in a low growl.

Kiera tilted her head back away from the knife and glared back defiantly, but stayed quiet.

Joker grinned at this and placed his knife inside his coat pocket. He reached up and ran his glove covered finger down her smooth neck smirking at her.

"Now you see what happens when you're a good little pet? You get a reward." He chuckled.

Kiera growled and kicked her legs, but did not do much since they were still tied. She sighed angrily and spoke low. "I am not your pet Joker, now just what do you want with me?"

Joker smirked and sat up a moment still sitting his weight on her hips.

"Well my dear, I was just down at the bar last night, you know…even I need a good drink now and then…hmm some female company." At her eye roll he giggled.

Waving his hand, he continued. "Annnd after my boys mentioned seeing you at a certain bar, I just _had_ to go see the little vixen again. I spotted you going into a private room with Durn, and then ta da! Here we are!" Joker cackled and suddenly grew serious.

"But why now where you planning to kill him hmm? You seemed like you were having fun at first." He licked his lips hungrily and smirked. "I was enjoying the show…..or did you just want this my little thief?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch.

Kiera glared and struggled a bit._ That watch is my ticket to working for Maroni….wait….I put that watch in my dress….that son of a bitch…._

"Why do you have that? Give it back!"

He tilted his head and eyed her amused. "Ah no. I want to know why you decided to steal this. Besides I had a good time looking for it." He smirked darkly.

"You damn pervert that belongs to me, I killed him so its my property now. I had orders."

Joker eyed her curiously. "Ah! Now we are getting somewhere. So my little vixen, what orders and from who hmm?"

Kiera narrowed her eyes and kept her lips shut.

"Aww not going to talk now? Perhaps I can be a bit…._persuasive."_

He growled and again she heard the click of his knife as it glinted in the light above their heads. Kiera eyed the knife and widened her eyes as he swiftly brought it down.


End file.
